Matta ne
by Mekakushi Actor
Summary: After some time his gaze got used to the sight of the tombstone, he contemplated it without hesitating, his eyes reading with sadness the letters wrote on it. His arm was trembling when he stretched out his hand and touched the tombstone; his trembling fingers ran over the letters carved on the stone, the same letters that were etched on his heart.


!ereht iH

Never seen me around before? That's why I've never been around here before so I'll introduce myself

You can call me Dreamer, you can come up with any nickname if you want, I really don't care (well, as far as it isn't offensive)

This is not my first story, just saying of course and I know the summary sucks lalala

By the way I'm doing this in the school (like you care, I know)

Now, on with the story

Warnings: any type of mistakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot~

!yojnE

* * *

**Arigatou. Matta ne.**

Kirigaya Kazuto looked sheepishly as he passed by to a certain black iron gates; it had been such a long time since he visited this place, the cemetery. He took a deep breath and stopped right in front of it, he stood there for what seemed like years and decided to take a quick visit to the place. To tell the truth he didn't have any familiar buried there, all his relatives were buried in another place nearer to where he lived.

Kazuto had really intended to visit the cemetery since a month ago, but it had took him a whole month to mentally prepare himself to visit _her_ for he knew every time he visited _her_ he would end up crying. After being mentally prepared, he decided to wait for a special day, Christmas to be exactly, since there was only one week left for it.

He walked absent-mindedly, his feet were leading him to the only tombstone he really did know of that place.

Everything was death silence since no one in his sane mind would be on the cemetery in Christmas at _that _early hour of the morning. But he was there; anyway he liked it better when the cemetery wasn't crowded.

Kazuto's eyes were scanning the different names of the people buried there; he stopped hesitantly in a corner. He knew the path too well, every time he visited that cemetery he didn't know if he was prepared to see what was next, even though he would been an entire month trying so.

Kazuto drew a shaky breath and turned right, there he stopped without a doubt and avoided for some seconds the sight of the tombstone before him, but either way he'd always end up looking at _that _tombstone, the one where _she_ lied buried.

He never liked it when he came to such places, it'd always brought him sad memories, memories where the people were alive and could actually talk to him, memories that were nothing more but _past_, and it hurt him, the memories would always bring a piercing pain to his chest and throat.

Kazuto walked nearer the tombstone and sat right in front of it. His gaze shifted uncomfortably, going from the ground to the tombstone, then to the sky and afterwards to the ground again, repeating a cycle that seemed to be endless.

After some time his gaze got used to the sight of the tombstone, he contemplated it without hesitating, his eyes reading with sadness the letters wrote on it. His arm was trembling when he stretched out his hand and touched the tombstone; his trembling fingers ran over the letters carved on the stone, the same letters that were etched on his heart.

Or so he always tried to convince himself, because on the tombstone an almost unknown name was carved, but no matter what, his fingers would always spell _Sachi_, because deep inside of his heart that would always be her name, because that was the name of the girl he once met and knew, the girl that died in bravery even when she was scared.

"Hi, Sachi. I had missed you all this time, do you remember me? I'm Kirito, one of your fellows of the guild," Kazuto greeted, leaning his forehead on the tombstone as a lump in his throat began to make its way. He forced a smile onto his face and separated his forehead from the tombstone.

"How are things going? I hope everything is going nice. Down here things are as crazy as usual, but I'm okay with that."

Kazuto now and then found himself wondering if talking to the air was something normal, but then again he knew he wasn't talking to the air, he knew someone was hearing him though couldn't answer since they were in different worlds.

"Do you remember I promised you I'd brought you alive to this world?" Kazuto asked, out of the blue but he just had to tell what he was feeling, he realized it was a matter of minutes before he'd began to cry.

"Once I again I apologize for breaking that promise, I know you told me it wasn't my fault...but I can't help but think that if... Never mind. I'm sorry," Kazuto sighed, trying to calm himself.

A small smile curled his lips as he remembered how difficult was for him getting the information about Sachi in real life, he still couldn't believe how much troubles hacking the systems had given him, but he didn't care because it was worth it.

"Here, I brought you some flowers," Kazuto whispered, he put delicately two bouquets of roses, both blue since he always thought that was Sachi's favorite color. It was the only thing he would always brought whenever he visited her, he had no idea of what else he could actually bring.

"Sachi, you were really brave that day, I admire you. Thanks for being there for me, you were one of my best friends and I'm glad I could meet you."

Kazuto would always almost repeat the same words she had told him in Christmas the last time he heard her voice for saying goodbye; somehow it was what he felt as well. It was then that he realized what day it actually was. That day, after all, could change a little bit; he had never come in that kind of days.

"Hey, today's Christmas," Kazuto cheered, smiling with the energy he'd every time he was with Sachi. "Merry Christmas, Sachi."

Kazuto felt his eyes burning and he tried to blink away the tears, he couldn't start to cry just yet, he had at least to give her back the favor.

"Since today is Christmas... I would do the same you did with me, I'll sing a song," it had took all of Kazuto's willpower to say that, the lump in his throat made it really difficult to talk.

Kazuto closed his eyes and began to hum 'Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer', he knew he wouldn't be capable of actually sing it with lyrics, his voice would crack even before he would come to the half of the song, by the end of it he couldn't take it anymore and some silent tears streamed down his face. He whipped them away with the back of his hand as he forced himself to stand up, he didn't want to cry in front of Sachi, he wanted to show her he was still strong.

He tucked one of his hands in his jacket's pocket and took one last glance of the tombstone; with the other hand he patted it with gentleness. A light breeze ruffled his hair and he swear he felt a soft caress on his cheek, he smiled widely.

"Arigatou. Matta ne," he whispered quietly, smiling to someone only he could see.

* * *

!end ehT

I think I only have to clear up something... Matta ne is like saying see you

I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected...

emoclew era sweiveR


End file.
